


Hidden Truth

by SilverMidnight



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angela Jane Bashing, Jane as Red John, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Kimball and Jane have been dating for awhile, but when Kimball gets injured a new side of Jane comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I was asked to do! I hope you all like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

A groan left Kimball's lips as his hand came out from under the blankets to reach for his phone. Squinting at the screen he saw that it was a message from his boss letting him know that they had a case to solve.

Dropping the phone down he moved so he was on his side his hand moving towards the other side of the bed. When his hand didn't come in contact with another body the agent side and opened his eyes once more.

He had hoped that when he woke up his lover would still be asleep next to him. That didn't happen often though. Patrick was not the type of person that stayed the night. No matter how much both of them wanted him to.

Kimball knew that it was hard on the man moving on from his wife and daughters murder. Despite having told him that it wasn't his fault he knew the older man blamed himself for it. He probably always would.

When their relationship first started Patrick had been afraid. Something that he'd never thought he'd see. Even with everything that had happened to him the faux-psychic was one of the strongest people that he knew.

That did nothing to stop the fear he had when it came to bringing more people into his life. The last thing he wanted was to have Red John come after anyone else. The killer had already proven that he was willing to do just about anything.

In truth the agent could fault him for his thinking. He had known that going into their relationship though. For how long they had been together he was surprised by everything that they had done together.

In the short six months he had learned more about the older man than he had ever thought he'd know. It might be a slow process, but he was willing to wait until Patrick was ready to move past what they were already doing.

It was odd to think, but Kimball had never really taken it slow in a relationship. He never had a point when they simply sat together getting to know each other. That was probably a lot sadder than it seemed.

It wasn't that he hadn't dated or had any serious relationships. He normally dated people that he already knew and had known for a long time. The few blind dates that he had been set up with had all ended horribly.

He knew that he wasn't exactly a normal person. He came on too strongly and usually was in control of the situation. He rarely smiled and his humor was Sahara dry. He acted as if he was a soldier even when he wasn't on the clock. No one really wanted to have to deal with that from a date.

Because of this it had been awhile since he had gone on a real date. At least gone on a date where he knew that it was going to go somewhere. That was what he had thought when Jane had asked him for coffee after work one night.

At first he had thought that it was going to be all of them going out. Then he showed up at the address that the man had given him. Instead of the bars that they normally went to it was a decent looking diner.

It hadn't taken all that long to find the older man in one of the booths near the back. Sadly, it had taken longer than he liked to admit before he realized that no one else on the team was going to be joining them.

Kimball hadn't known what to do when he realized that it wasn't a normal work get together. It should have been obvious though. Patrick was not the type that decided he wanted to hang out after work. He usually had to be dragged kicking by Lisbon.

Looking back on that meeting Kimball was happy that the older man had decided to take that step. Mostly because it was one that he would never have been able to push the man into taking that leap himself.

Sighing he shook the thoughts from his head. He had a job to do and having his mind focused on his lover was not going to help anyone. He was not going to let their relationship interfere with his job.

It didn't take long before he was dressed and heading to the crime scene. It was, of course, in the middle of nowhere. So in the middle of nowhere that the drive itself had taken him almost two hours.

Looking around he saw the Lisbon and Patrick… No, they were at work it was Jane. He saw Lisbon and Jane were already at the scene along with local P.D. If he was right it would be at least another half hour to an hour before Van Pelt or Rigsby joined them.

"Hey, Cho," Lisbon greeted him when he walked up to the two, "Triple homicide. Looks like it happened a few hours ago, but I have the local Leo's are canvasing the area. It's doubtful that the shooter is still around though."

"Of course he's not around anymore," Jane jumped in with a smile, "Perfect place to kill people and get away with it. How did we hear about this again?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer the consultant just as a bang echoed through the air. After all his years in the field as a soldier and a police officer and even as a gangbanger he knew the sound of a gun.

Both her and Kimball reached for their guns eyes darting around looking for the shooter, but it was two in the morning. Other than the lights pointed at the house and a handful of flashlights there was no way to see.

Reaching back the agent grabbed onto Jane's arm ready to start to pull him somewhere safe. He only got a step towards the car before pain blossomed on his side and he fell dragging the older man down with him.

"Cho!" he heard a voice yell above him.

Stronger hands rolled him onto his side before pressing down on the wound. Gasping loudly his eyes shot open staring up at the man. Jane was hovering above him his normally playful blue eyes dark as he looked around the area.

"You're going to be okay, Kimball," Jane offered his voice sounding so different than normal, "You're going to be okay and I'm going to kill that bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story that I was asked to do! I hope you all like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

A sigh fell from Patrick's lips as he stared out the window watching as the city slowly came to life. The sun was almost above the horizon and they still had no word on whether or not Cho was going to make it out alive or not.

Behind him he could hear Rigsby and Van Pelt quietly talking about anything but the fact that their teammate was possibly dying. Though the roughness in both of their voices let him know that they had already been crying and were probably going to start again.

Lisbon had been pacing for the first few hours before she had told them that she had to get to the office. She was the team leader and someone had to tell Cho's family that he had been shot in the line of duty.

Before she had left she had gotten all of them a cup of coffee, or tea in his case. Six hours later and the liquid had gone cold with barely more than a sip out of any of the cups. There was no comfort any of them could take from the drinks.

It felt wrong to be standing there doing nothing while the other man was in the back fighting for his life. In truth, it was taking everything in him not to go demand answers. He had never been the type of person that sat around waiting for things to happen.

Patrick had made it his life's work to be the one that had all the answers. If he wanted something than that was exactly what he was going to get. There was no waiting around. He got it right then and there. That was just the way things went.

He had worked as hard as he could to make sure that he never had to work for things. The right people knew who he was, even if they didn't know it was him, and feared him. He was never going to allow himself to go back to how things had been when he was younger.

Years and years of conning rich and stupid people that looked down on him while demanding that he 'tell them the future'. He was done with being the pawn of people that thought they were better than him.

It had taken awhile to learn everything that he needed to know, but once he had the world was at his fingers. He had made sure that he was everything that they said he was never going to be. He also made sure they had no idea who he was.

That was how he spent most of his life. He was completely untouchable by everyone. Some of the things that he had had to do to make sure no one knew the truth he hadn't liked. He had dealt with it though. For as long as he had to.

A part of him had truly loved Angela. At least he had loved the woman that she had been when they were younger. She had been everything that he had thought he wanted in another person. He had been wrong.

To this day he still had no idea what had changed in her when they got married, but she wasn't the person he fell in love with. She actually ended up being everything that they had hated and made fun of growing up.

For as much as he had cared about her he had grown to hate her. They had decided that it would be for the best if they just went their own ways. Then she ended up getting pregnant and things had changed once more.

Not that he loved her again. That was never going to happen. He did love his daughter though. More than he ever thought he'd be able to love someone. That little girl was the light of his life before she had even been born. He would have done anything for her.

Which had been exactly what he had been planning. A way to get her away from Angela for good. She didn't deserve to be a mother and they both knew. He was going to get his precious Charlotte away from her.

So he made plans. His daughter was going to be spending the night with friends. She had never called home from a slumber party so he knew that she would be safe where she was. At least she would have been.

Angela had decided to go and get her though. He didn't know exactly what she had been thinking, but he knew that she had been trying to take his daughter away from him for good. She never realized her mistake.

She was supposed to be home alone. That was why he had said to kill everyone in the house. It was so simple and it would have gone perfectly if she hadn't been so stupid. She had killed his little girl.

A shaky sigh fell from his lips as he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. He missed his Charlotte more than anything in the world and he truly did blame himself for what had happened to her.

He should have made certain that she wasn't there, but he had been so blind. That was something that Patrick had sworn would never happen to him again. He would never put himself in that type of a situation again.

For years that worked. He was alone with his empire and that was enough for him. It wasn't as if there was anyone else in the world that would ever be able to match him in any way, shape, or form. At least that's what he had thought.

Then he saw Kimball Cho. The man was absolutely breath-taking. So calm and firm in everything that he did. Like an unshakeable house that Patrick wanted so badly to set on fire and watch burn.

He knew better than anyone that every person was a single push away from either giving into everything they had been told they shouldn't want or simply falling and never getting up. Cho could have gone either way at first sight.

At least, that's what he had thought before he had gotten closer to the man. He was everything Patrick had thought he was and then more. There was an exception to every rule and the younger man was exactly that. He had to have him.

While it was never easy to get the agent to do anything, at least not by manipulation, he had gotten him on a first date. After that it had been rather interesting to watch him attempt to navigate the person he thought Patrick was.

It wasn't as if he though the faux-psychic was stupid in any way. He simply respected him and everything he thought he'd been through. It was surprisingly refreshing and it gave Patrick time to find out exactly who the man was.

At first he had thought that it was the perfect way to get the man out of his system. He would find him boring and stupid and everything that he hated about the world. That wasn't what he had gotten though.

Kimball Cho was brilliant in his own right. He loved the same books that Patrick did and had even suggested a few that weren't horrible. He had a dry, sarcastic wit that had him laughing at some of the jokes he made.

Then there was the part of him that he kept hidden for the most part. The soldier that had been in him since he was a gangbanger. It was exquisite to watch him whenever he had a weapon in his hand and someone to chase.

Ever since he saw that Patrick had been thinking of ways to bring the younger man into his organization. It shouldn't be all that hard, but if there was anyone that could resist his charms it would be Cho.

Now that might not be an option. He still couldn't believe how wrong he had been when he said the killer wasn't there. It had been hours since the killing. Why would the killer stick around for so long?

That part didn't matter right now though. Getting news on his lover did. After that… Well, he had some ideas for what he wanted to do to the man that had thought he could take someone away from Patrick Jane. It was going to be a masterpiece.

"Jane," a voice called from behind him.

Taking a deep breath to put his mask back in place he turned around and saw that Lisbon was standing there. He wasn't exactly sure when she had appeared, but he found himself being glad that she was there.

"Any news?" Patrick questioned making his voice soft.

"Yeah," she offered with a slightly broken smile, "They think he's going to pull through. The next 24 hours are critical, but if he doesn't have any set backs he'll make it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story that I was asked to do! I hope you all like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

A low sigh fell from Kimball's lips as he heard the door shut quietly. He had been faking sleep for almost an hour before his family finally decided that they should leave. It was sad how happy he was by the silence.

He truly did love his family, but they all were mother hens. It was a Cho trait that every last person in his family had. Even his two year old nephew that insisted on bringing five different stuffed animals to 'watch over Uncle Kim'.

It should have been a nice thought and it was in a way. Until Kimball remembered that he hadn't even known his sister was pregnant until the little boy was three months old. In truth, today was the first time he was seeing him outside of Christmas.

He and his family were not exactly close. Well, that wasn't true. He was extremely close with his Grandmother. He loved that woman to death and he would do anything that she asked of him and then some.

With everything that he did when he was younger she was the only one that ever tried to help him. His parents would yell and ground him, which he always ignored, while his sister would laugh at him for being stupid, which would just make him angrier.

His Grandmother, on the other hand, never called him names or raised her voice. She never looked at him like he was a disappointment either. She was his best friend and he loved that woman with all his heart.

To this day she was still the most important person in his life. Something that he hated at times since she was already in her 90's. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with the idea that he was going to have to lose her.

Right now that didn't matter. The only thing he cared about was the fact that he was finally alone and able to think. The way his head was pounding made that difficult. He couldn't just keep laying there though.

It didn't matter to him that he had been shot only a week previous and had in fact not been awake for most of that time or that he wasn't going to be let out of the hospital for weeks more. He had to do something productive before he drove himself, and everyone around him, insane.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus on something else, but his mind wasn't having it. All he could think of was the fact that there was a stack of files on his desk that he needed to fill out. Not to mention the case that the team was working on. His case.

That was a weird thought. The last thing he was was a victim. Sure he had gotten shot and he knew the people on his team were working their asses off to find the guy that did that, but he still didn't think of himself as a victim.

So far Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Lisbon had visited him. Jane was, of course, missing from their get togethers. Not that Kimball was surprised. He knew the other man well enough by now to know that he was not a fan of hospitals. He couldn't fault him for not coming.

He couldn't think about that. No amount of understanding would stop it from stinging a little that he hadn't come. Which was something else that would drive him insane if he laid there thinking about it.

Back to the others on the team. They didn't have much time to stay to chat since they were working and he was either asleep or with his family, but they made sure he knew that they were going to catch the guy. After a week of nothing he wasn't exactly hopeful.

From what he had gathered from their conversations he and four other officers had been shot. Two of them had been killed on the scene, one had died on the way to the hospital, and the other had only been grazed.

Everyone on the force wanted this guys head on the silver platter. Not that Kimball could blame them. That was exactly what he wanted as well. Though he still had to wonder why the guy had stuck around to kill the police that were there.

Before he could get any further the door opened once more. Instantly his eyes closed once more as if he was asleep. It might not be his family, but if it was he did not want to deal with them anymore that day.

"I know you're faking," an amused Jane offered from the door way, "But I can go if you want."

"No," Kimball croaked out before coughing to clear his throat, "No, I thought you were someone else."

"Nurses giving you a hard time?"

"Family."

With an understanding nod the older man slowly made his way to the bed and stood over Kimball. The blue eyes looked so much darker than normal as they roamed over his body. It was so odd to see the man look like that.

It wasn't the first time, of course. Kimball knew that Patrick could end up being one of the scariest men if he truly wanted to. He was simply good at making sure that no one knew what he was thinking unless he wanted them to.

When he had first met him that had been a little concerning. Kimball made it him mission to be the one that protected the team. He might not be the leader, but he knew he could take a hit better than any of them could. That was his job and he was happy to do it.

No matter what way you spun it the faux-psychic was an unpredictable variable. That made him dangerous to everything that the agent tried to keep safe. Hell, somehow that made him even more dangerous to himself.

A part of Kimball used to think that it would be first the best if the man hadn't joined the team. That was before he had gotten to know him though. Before he realized just how much he had grown to care for the man.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner," Patrick finally spoke again taking a seat on the small couch, "I'm not a fan of these places."

"Understandable," Kimball agreed calmly.

"I should have come."

"I survived."

There was just enough of a tease in the dry remark that had the older man smiling. It was one of the smiles that was reserved for something that actually did amuse him. Which, despite how much he smiled, didn't happen often.

"I'm glad to know that my absence didn't hinder your healing in any way," Patrick replied back with a shake of his head before his eyes dropped to the floor, "I am sorry though."

"It's fine, Patrick," Kimball offered not fully understanding what was going on in the man's head, "I'm fine."

"You were shot. You were shot because I was too blind to see that the shooter would still be there."

"What?"

A sigh fell from Patrick's lips before he looked up. The darkness was hidden better in his eyes, but Kimball could still see it. That was the look that he was much more used to seeing. Darkness and sadness hidden behind everything else.

Sometimes the younger man wanted to question him further on why what went on in his mind. He always thought better of it though. If Patrick wanted to talk to him than he would talk to him. At least he hoped he would.

There was always going to be a part of Kimball that worried about his lover. Not just when they were out in the field, but whenever the man was too caught up in his thoughts. Nothing would ever change that.

In the end there was also nothing he could do but keep the man alive. Which sometimes he wondered if he was doing. There were more ways to die than just having your heart stop beating. He knew that all too well.

"Patrick?" Kimball questioned when no answer came forth.

"I said that that shooter was long gone," Patrick smiled sadly, "I should have known that he was still there. That it was lure for him to go after the police."

"You're not psychic."

"I know that. That doesn't change the fact that I misread the situation."

"Everyone did."

"Not everyone is me. I misread the situation and you paid for it."

"I survived."

A chuckle left the man's lips at that. Slowly he lifted his hand until it was resting next to Kimball's. With a shadow of a smile the agent moved his own hand closer so their finger tips brushed against one another.

"Never change, Kimball," Patrick offered the amusement back in his voice, "Never change."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only going to be one or two chapters left in this story! I hope y'all enjoyed the ride that we were on!
> 
> Another story that I was asked to do! I hope you all like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

Staring up at the ceiling Patrick watched the shadows get briefly chased away by the car lights. It was something that he had been doing since he was a child. A little nightly ritual that stuck with him to this day.

His father had thought it stupid to be afraid of the dark and had told him so any time he caught him awake at night. The truth was that he wasn't afraid though. He knew that there was nothing to fear in the darkness.

He thought it was fascinating that no matter how many cars drove by the darkness always came back. It was strange of him to find that so comforting, but with how much he moved around as a child it was nice to know some things never changed.

Sighing he looked away from the ceiling and towards the sleeping man. He knew that Kimball had no idea that he had been sneaking into the hospital room after hours since he was shot. Hell, he thought that yesterday was the first day that he had visited him.

That surprisingly hurt. Somehow the younger man had wormed his way into Patrick's heart. He had tried to deny that he felt something for the man at first, but with all the lies he had to deal with on a daily basis he did his best to be honest with himself.

There was something about Kimball though that made him like no one else. It was as if he was everything that the faux-psychic had never known he wanted. That was a thought that kept him up at night more than a few times.

He had made himself into an untouchable being that was meant to be feared by people. Okay, so he had made Red John into that. That was who he was though. Even if no one actually knew that it was him behind it all.

In the end them knowing nothing just made it all the sweeter. He was quite literally working on his own case and no one had any idea. The man felt as if that was one of his greatest accomplishments in his career so far.

That should have made him happy. After everything that he had been through when he was growing up he had finally gotten out of that life. He had made something of himself and he was never going back.

He had spent years working his ass off to make sure he never had to go back to that. He finally had the life that he had been dreaming of since he was a child. There was nothing powerful enough to take that away from him now.

It should have made him happy. He had everything that he could have ever hoped for and he never had to have people following him around asking questions. He could have fame without the annoying people.

Then Kimball Cho walked into his life and threw his carefully laid plans into chaos with that amused stare he had. At first it was a simple attraction. It wasn't the first time that happened. He was still human.

It should have been easy after that. Despite the agent not finding him really amusing or charming he knew it wouldn't take much to change that opinion. That was the last thing Patrick wanted to do though.

He had long come to terms with the fact that he could easily get people to do and think what he wanted. It wasn't as if he didn't try to do that as often as he could. It was just so much fun to watch people who thought they were in control lose themselves without knowing it.

Kimball was different from anyone that he had met before. He didn't want to have to manipulate the man into wanting him. He just wanted him to want to want him. Even thinking that made his hurt.

He had made rules for himself to follow so he never did something as stupid as fall in love with someone. None of the rules that he had come up with ever seemed to apply to the younger man. He was special and he had no idea.

Patrick had warred with himself on whether or not to let the younger man into all of his life. He'd truly be the first person to know the faux-psychic. The man would know everything that he had become.

That sent a thrill up his spine every time he thought it. He knew that Kimball would be the perfect soldier for him. No one would ever be stupid enough to go after him with the man as his right hand man.

He'd be more than just a soldier too. Patrick knew that the man would make an excellent partner in every way. It would take a little time, but it wouldn't be long before he was just as feared as Red John was. It would be beautiful.

At the same time that was the last thing he wanted. It wasn't that he thought the man would reject him. He knew well enough by now that though he was working for the police he still had a bit of a gangbanger in him. That would never change.

He hid it well. At points in time Patrick was sure he had even convinced himself that he had changed. The older man saw past that though. He might not look for it anymore, but there was still darkness in him that was caged up. It wouldn't be difficult to unleash it.

Still, he didn't want to manipulate the man. If Kimball wanted to join his side than he would accept him with open arms, but he would never force him to choice what side he was on. It wasn't in him.

That was not something he ever thought he'd say. What was it about the younger man that had him sitting by his bedside at night without his knowledge? This was not the person that he wanted himself to be.

He couldn't stop though. Kimball meant too much to him. Fighting that attraction just hurt. Anyway he had never been the type of person not to let himself have what he wanted. He deserved that much.

The vibrating of his cell phone cut through his thoughts. For a moment he thought of ignoring it until he realized that it wasn't the phone he used when Lisbon called. No this was the phone he used when something happened the Red John needed to know.

Moving quietly he stood up and made his way out of the hospital room. If this was the call he thought it was then he had somewhere important that he had to be. A twisted smile came to his lips as he flipped the burner phone open and saw the address.

His men had finally found the son of a bitch that had hurt his lover. It took them long enough. He was starting to get antsy. Oh, he was going to have fun teaching the man exactly why you never touched something of his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only going to be one chapter left in this story! I hope y'all enjoyed the ride that we were on!
> 
> Another story that I was asked to do! I hope you all like it!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

Whistling happily Patrick slowly walked into the seemingly abandoned building. He knew that the men that had been there before were long gone. No one was stupid enough to stick around when they knew he was coming. Not after last time.

That was the thing about trying to get power. At first everyone tried to fight you. They thought they knew better. They thought they were stronger. It was always so much fun to watch them fall because of their own stupidity.

Patrick was no exception to that. When he first started everything with Red John it was by himself. He had no one around that would even give him the time of day. Hell, the police thought they could catch him.

One killing after another after another after another and soon people were taking notice of him. It wasn't just the fact that they were gruesome killings. In truth he wasn't a huge fan of blood. Especially when it got on him.

He had to make a statement. One that no one would be stupid enough to try to fight. That meant that he had to prove he was not just ruthless but smart. It wasn't as if that was difficult for him to do by any means.

Patrick was perfectly okay with doing what needed to be done to get his end goal. He was also smart enough to know that that wasn't going to happen over night. He had to be slow and calm to get everything he dreamed of.

Then people started to truly take notice of him and what he did. Oh, that had been one of the best days of his life. He had waited for so long for people to realize just who he was and he finally had that. Which lead him to step two.

It was nice having people recognizing him for everything, but that was never his end goal. He wanted an empire to rule over. One filled with people that thought they were better than everyone else. Thought they were untouchable. They always fell the hardest.

A little push here and a few cunningly disguised words there. The poor little souls never knew what hit them until it was too late to even think about fighting him. Not that anyone ever really fought him. It was as if they were begging for him to take them over.

He could still remember the first person to join him. The man had thought himself so strong and in charge. He was the Sheriff after all. There was no one that could go up against him unless they wanted him to go after everything of theirs.

The man was corrupt though. He couldn't be trusted to to watch a plant let alone an entire town. Which was where Patrick came in. It was so easy to get the man to believe that he could give him everything he wanted and more.

It wasn't a lie either. That was exactly what the faux-psychic had done. He gave the man money and power. He showed the man how to be feared by everyone, including his family. Then he watched the man self-destruct until his 'suicide'.

Which of course gave him the perfect opening. The town needed a new Sheriff and he had the perfect person in mind. The man's oldest son. The one that helped his dear old dad hold the gun in his drunken state when he killed himself.

He had no idea that Patrick had orchestrated the whole thing. All he knew was that without Red John he and his younger siblings would still be under the thumb of that hideous man. He owed Red John for freeing him and pay he did.

After that it was almost too easy to build a network of people to join him. They never knew what he looked like, he wasn't stupid, but they knew exactly what he could do. Some because they had seen the aftermath he left; some because they had felt his blade themselves.

It didn't matter to him how exactly they knew him. All that mattered was that they were his to commanded and they knew it. He didn't take disobedience lightly. If they strayed from his side than they were taken care of swiftly and painfully.

He was proud of his organization now. He was unstoppable and everyone knew who he was. All because of a little bloody smiley face. Who would have thought something so childish could bring so much fear to another.

Right now that didn't matter though. He had a job he had to do. One that he wasn't going to let anyone else do. This was personal for him. Hell, he wasn't even going to let anyone know that it was a Red John killing.

A wide smile was on his lips as he walked into the living room and saw a man chained to a wall trying to get away. He looked so small and helpless now that he didn't have the shadow of night hiding him away.

"Hello," Patrick greeted clasping his hands behind his back.

"Let me down you son of a bitch," the man cursed glaring angrily at the faux-psychic.

Chuckling deep in his throat he moved towards a table and looked at all the little toys that had been left for him. There were so many things to choice from. After a moment he picked up a small paring knife and moved to stand in front of the man.

"That wasn't very nice," Patrick whispered his smile curling into a snarl.

Thrusting his hand forward he buried the knife in the fatty part of the man's hip. A surprised scream left his lips as he tried to move away from the weapon. He had nowhere to go though. No chance of escaping the man.

With a shake of his head the faux-psychic pulled his hand away from the knife leaving it buried in his victim. It wasn't as if the wound was going to kill him. They still had a long way to go before they got there.

Turning around he picked up another knife and held it up. The chained up man's eyes followed the glint of the weapon a shaky breath leaving his lips. It was finally clicking in his mind that he wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Why are..." he tried to start only to have Patrick's hand shoot out once more and bury the new knife in his shoulder.

Laughing loudly Patrick took a step back and cocked his head to the side looking over the other man. The ideas he had to make him scream were racing through his mind and he couldn't decide what to do first.

With a soft hum he turned back towards the weapons. He had all night to do whatever he wanted. There was no chance that he was going to pass up the opportunity to do cause harm to someone.

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking me anything," Patrick stated with a smirk picking up another knife, "Do you? But if you want to talk we can. How about we start with why you thought it a good idea to shoot mine."

"I don't..."

Rolling his eyes he thrust the knife into the man's thigh before reaching for another. He had learned long ago exactly where he had to hit and stab to keep his victim alive and in pain. Learning that was the best money he had ever spent.

"You shot someone that belongs to me," Patrick growled out running the blade down his face watching the blood pool to the surface, "No one touches mine."

Lashing out in anger the man started to slash at his victim listening to his screams fill the house. It wasn't often that he lost control over his emotions. It was dangerous to let his emotions lead when he had so much to lose.

Pulling back he stood there panting just in time to see the man pass out. Blood was starting to pool on the ground which brought a smile to his lips. He might not like blood, but the man deserved it for what he did.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at himself and groaned at what he saw. He really hated blood. It was damn near impossible to get off after he did whatever it was he wanted to do. It was rarely worth the time. Unless it was for Kimball. Nothing mattered more than him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope y'all liked it as much as I did. This is one of my favorite pairing and I thank the person that asked me to write it! Until the next story!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

A hiss of pain escaped Kimball's lips as he lowered himself onto his couch. He had finally be released from the hospital after almost two months. Saying he was happy to be out of the place was an understatement.

He still wasn't allowed to come to work, but he no longer felt as if he was an invalid. No more nurses or family members visiting whenever they pleased. The weight that had been on his shoulders since he woke up was gone. And he had Patrick Jane to thank for that.

Brown eyes darted over to the kitchen where he knew the man was making them a cup of tea. The man had been nice enough to lie and say that he would be there to take care of the agent for a few weeks until his next doctors appointment. At least he had thought it was a lie.

It was always hard to tell what the older man was thinking. There had been a change in him recently though. Almost as if he had found a peace that he had been lacking. It was curious to think about needless to say.

Before Kimball could think on in any further Patrick walked into the living room and handed him a cup of tea. With a tired smile he took a sip a hum falling from his lips when he tasted the honey in it.

It shouldn't surprise him that the older man knew him well enough by now to know his favorite way to drink tea. A small secret indulgence that his Grandmother had gotten him into when he was a child. He never told anyone though. That was something for just the two of them.

Relaxing into the couch he let the small cup warm his hands. It wasn't often that Patrick truly spent time at his home, but when he did it was always peaceful. That was a feeling that the older man gave him no matter what.

A gentle hand reached out to run across his jaw causing him to look up. Above him Patrick stood there those blue eyes staring into his soul searching for something. It had been awhile since he saw that look in his eyes.

Reaching up he linked their fingers together before bringing them close so he could press a gentle kiss to his lovers palm. A gentle smile came to Patrick's lips as he bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You look better than you did in that place," Patrick whispered his eyes darting over his face.

"So do you," Kimball replied calmly.

"I wasn't the one injured."

The younger man didn't reply as he reached up to run a hand though the beautiful blond hair. With a slight tug he pulled the man down enough that the next kiss landed on his lips before he let go of him fully.

The curiosity seemed to grow as the man sat next to him on the couch. Their linked hands laid between them Patrick's thumb running over his knuckles. It was so calm that Kimball felt himself starting to fall asleep.

"You confuse me sometimes," Patrick finally spoke causing sleepy brown eyes to look up at him.

"I imagine that's new for you," Kimball stated with a teasing smirk.

"Very much so. People are easy to figure out."

"Are you saying I'm not a person?"

A chuckle left the man's lips at that. Leaning his head against the couch Kimball let himself simply watch the other man as he mimicked the agent's movements. He really did look better than he had in the hospital.

"You're more of a person than anyone I know," Patrick answered after a pregnant pause, "I never know what to think of you."

"Is that why you're here?" Kimball asked slowly a part of him dreading the answer.

"It was at first. I won't lie about that. But now? I can't think of a place I'd rather be and that confuses me."

Kimball nodded his head letting the man's words sink in. He couldn't say he was surprised by everything that the man was saying. He wouldn't be Patrick Jane if he didn't try to find hidden meanings in things.

With a low groan the agent got onto his feet unsteadily. Instantly his lover was on his feet making sure that he wasn't going to fall over. It was something that would normally annoy him, but when Patrick did it he couldn't help but smile.

His movements were slow as he made his way through his house and into his bedroom. Taking off the T-shirt and sweatpants that he had been lounging in he started to climb under the blankets of his bed only to look up at a frozen Patrick.

"Lay with me," Kimball offered motioning towards the other side of the bed.

For a moment it looked like the man wasn't going to join him then he reached up and started to undo his tie. Watching his lover undress Kimball couldn't help but lick his lips as the beautiful sight and wish he was cleared for sex.

Soon Patrick was laying stiffly next to him on the bed. Moving slowly so not to hurt himself Kimball moved closer to the man so he was pressed against him. That was enough to cause his lover to relax enough to look over at him.

"I don't understand you," Patrick muttered his hand coming up to run over his chest, "I hate that I don't understand you."

"I don't understand you either," Kimball responded with a small shrug.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"It did in the beginning."

"But not anymore?"

Sighing Kimball looked over at Patrick staring into his eyes. There were so many questions that both of them wanted to ask but dreaded the answers to. Neither of them were ready to have that conversation just yet.

"Do you feel better?" Kimball questioned ignoring the older man.

"What?" Patrick asked confused.

"Now that he's dead. Do you feel better?"

Patrick sat up in the bed staring down at him with wide eyes. He looked so lost and confused in that moment. It wasn't a good look on the man. He was Patrick Jane. Lost and confused was not words to describe him.

"You-You know?" Patrick breathed out sounding out of breath.

"I know everything I need to," Kimball replied staring up at the man.

The older man stared down at him for a moment before he started to laugh. He looked so happy as he bent down and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Pulling back a moment later he pulled the agent close to him peppering kisses anywhere he could reach.

"I love you, Kimball," Patrick stated vehemently, "I love you."

"I love you too, Patrick," Kimball replied his eyes slipping shut letting the man's warmth surround him, "I love you too."


End file.
